


Demons, rage, and a newfound hope.

by NovaVoidNecroz



Category: DC Universe Online
Genre: Other, Very Much Blood, comedic attempts, is wholesome sometimes, other references, prolly some jojo references, some may fuck up tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaVoidNecroz/pseuds/NovaVoidNecroz
Summary: A demon, escaped from the enslavement of the cruel hearted Circe, has just been granted something powerful. Weaponized rage itself. Soon, the coming of the Exobytes will usher in a new age of freedom for all demons. and yet, the one who brings this about is stuck behind higher ups with malice, includng circe herself, thankfully, the exobyted villians like Nova, the demon hero of this tale, are all against what they force them to do, and even befriend the heroes!





	Demons, rage, and a newfound hope.

**Author's Note:**

> this is very oc based and the ca=haracter may be a gary stu so.... sorry

The Exobytes. nanobots imbued with power, literally. Any power from a future ransacked by Brainiac is stored within these powerful bugs. one such power was rage. The red lanterns were fueled by their own fury, rage caused from horrid pasts riddled with tragedy,


End file.
